


Lolita

by angej04



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Intento de fluff, Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov References, Louis sale con mayores, M/M, casi la misma edad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angej04/pseuds/angej04
Summary: Desde que Louis comenzó a vestir y actuar acorde al personaje literario "Lolita" Harry cree que ha perdido toda oportunidad, si alguna vez la tuvo, de estar con él. Pero todo eso cambia en una cita de Louis, en dónde un incidente le hace abrir los ojos ante su vida.o en dónde Harry está enamorado de Louis, pero es muy cobarde para decirle y el hecho de que este coquetee con hombres mayores le causa una inseguridad.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	Lolita

Harry ingresa al cuarto de su amigo y rápidamente el suave aroma a vainilla invade sus sentidos, ríe un momento al oír "Bubblegum Bitch" de Marina sonar por el blanco altavoz de Louis, recuerda que es como su "mantra" cuando necesita confianza en si mismo, o cuando, bueno, irá a una cita.

Como es en este caso.

—Hazz, no te oí entrar.— Louis se voltea sonriendo, con algunos esmaltes en sus pequeñas manos.

—Y sí, con la música a todo volumen como la tienes.— Se burla, viéndolo escoger entre un rosa pálido y un rojo cereza, se decide por el rojo.

¡Oh! Cuántas veces a fantaseado Harry con aquellos pequeños pies en sus sábanas. Él observa como, con cuidado, Louis comienza a darles dedicadas pinceladas a sus pequeñas uñitas, Harry toma asiento junto a él, observando los movimientos.

—¿A dónde irás?— Se atreve a preguntar, después de todo él tiene derecho, es su chófer.

—Me veré con John en una cafetería, esa que está frente al parque.— Harry asiente, algo molesto.

—No tienes que esperarme si no quieres, él puede traerme.— Suguiere, con voz suave, dejando de lado su actividad.

—¡No!— Prácticamente grita, apretando sus puños. —Ni loco te dejaré en un lugar a solas con él.— Louis frunce el ceño.

—Solo te cuido, bebé, no quiero que nada malo te pase.— Tranquiliza su voz, viendo como Louis relaja su ceño, siempre le gustaron los apodos lindos.

—Lo sé, gracias por eso Hazz.—

El mayor ríe, bajando con cuidado para sostener aquel blanco tobillo, recordando el verano pasado, cuando Louis era un poco más morocho, y brillante. Con cuidado, y bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo, comienza a pintar las uñas de aquel piecito, continuando con el trabajo de Louis.

Louis lo mira desde arriba, admirando cada parte de Harry: su cabello medio largo ondulado, su frente fruncida en señal de concentración, sus ojos semi abiertos, su nariz levemente arrugada y sus -tan deseables- gruesos labios. Recuerda lentamente cuando se dió cuenta que está enamorado de Harry y suspira, tan lejos y tan cerca.

Más de lo que cree.

Harry acaricia por última vez los pies de su amigo antes de ponerse de pie, Louis le sonríe sincero. Lentamente camina hacia su clóset, Harry va tras él, como si quisiera mantener el control de que ropas va a escoger, le aterra pensar que alguien puede verlo con sus mejores conjuntos, esos que usa solamente para él.

En cambio, Louis escoge una suave camisa blanca y unos pantalones celestes hasta la rodilla; él, desde que leyó "Lolita" a los trece años se enamoró de aquella estética y, a temor de todos, se enamoró de la vida que Dolores llevaba, sin verdaderamente entender el libro. Harry supuso que algo así sucedería cuando vio aquel libro en las manos de su amigo.

Harry en ese entonces tenía quince años, conocía un poco la vida y era lo suficiente maduro como para no romatizar tal tragedia, lo que lo hizo preocuparse de sobremanera cuando Louis si lo hizo. Intentó de todas las maneras posibles hacerle entender que Dolores no la pasó bien, y que el libro no era de romance como decía las críticas.

Aún así Louis hizo oído sordo, comenzando a comportarse un poco más atrevido, llamando la atención de hombres mayores. Lo que eventualmente llevó a que Harry cayera aún más, pero no solo por aquel comportamiento. Al ver que su amigo no pararía con su comportamiento decidió protegerlo de otra manera: siendo su chófer.

"Cola" Comenzó a sonar en la habitación, sacando a Harry de aquel trance de recuerdos. Observa como Louis finaliza de ponerse aquellos saddle shoes para comenzar a moverse lento, al ritmo sensual de la música. Harry se relame los labios admirando la capacidad de aquel chico de ser sensual con lo que lleva puesto.

Louis baila con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por la melodía, de un momento a otro Harry lo sostiene de la cintura y lo apega a él haciendo que su espalda choque contra el fuerte pecho del mayor, Louis se permite guiar sus brazos al cuello de Harry, sin dejar sus movimientos de lado.

Tal vez deba dejar de lado toda moral que lo caracteriza y dar vuelta a su amigo para comerle la boca hasta que jadee por aire, o tal vez simplemente debería dejar de pensar. Se mueven lentamente, disfrutando su cercanía, el ambiente se vuelve caliente mientras refuerzan aquella intmidad aún más y eso, de alguna forma, lo deja satisfecho. Louis lo abandona cuando la canción termina, yendo directamente hacia su tocador listo para maquillarse.

Harry toma asiento, nuevamente, en la cama del menor, observado como Louis se coloca maquillaje: comienza con un rimel transparente alargando sus pestañas, luego se aplica un poco de blush en su naricita para sonreírle a Harry, quién solo quiere besarlo allí mismo; mientras Louis se coloca aquel brillo labial que le regaló se toma la libertad de ir hasta él, para conectar sus ojos con los del menor.

—Estoy listo, vámonos.— Avisa Louis, bajando de aquel banquito blanco.

—Bien.— Suelta seco, recordando por quién su Lou se está poniendo lindo.

Ambos bajan las escaleras apresurados, la madre de Louis ríe bajito al verlos tan apurados.

Harry es el primero en llegar a su auto solamente para abrir y cerrar la puerta de Louis, quién le agradece con una sonrisa, entonces trota hasta el otro extremo del auto, para subirse y arrancar sin ninguna otra palabra. Constantemente Louis se arregla en el espejo retrovisor y Harry aprieta más el volante, celoso.

Cuando finalmente llegan al edificio el mayor voltea a ver a su amigo como lo hace en todas sus citas.

—Te estaré esperando aquí mismo, no aceptes irte con él, si algo malo sucede sal de ahí, no aceptes nada que te dé, no dejes que se sobrepase y no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después.— Le da las palabras de todos los días, grabándolas una vez más en la mente de Louis.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no te preocupes Hazz, es solo una cita.— Louis le dice sonriendo, mientras abre la puerta.

—Solo quiero que estés seguro, cariño, realmente me preocupo.— Se sincera, viéndolo con cariño.

—Y lo estoy contigo.— El menor finaliza para salir del auto e ingresar al local.

❛✵❜

Una hora más tarde puede ver a Louis sentado en la acera, sus ojos presionan sus rodillas y está temblando, sin dudar baja hacia él.

—Bebé ¿qué sucede?— Su voz sale suave, con cuidado de espantarlo.

Louis abre sus ojitos y los dirige a Harry, con miedo de que le diga algo.

—Tranquilo, puedes confiar en mí.— Le asegura, acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

—Él, él intentó sobrepasarse entonces yo lo corrí, como me enseñaste, y, y él comenzó a decirme cosas horribles.— Louis solloza, con miedo que Harry le diga "te lo dije" o algo peor.

En cambio, su amigo se para de golpe.

—¿Dónde está?— Pregunta con una voz más gruesa de lo normal.

—Todavía no sale.— Él no logra decir nada más que ya ve a Harry entrar al local, entonces se para y lo sigue, sin saber que hará su amigo.

—¿Quíen es John?— Vuelve a hablar con voz gruesa, logrando que todos los presentes volteen.

—Yo.— Un hombre rubio de ojos marrones y una barba de tres días alza la ceja al verlo allí, enojado.

Sin nada más que agregar Harry dirige su puño al ojo del adulto, sacando fuerzas de quién-sabe-donde y tumbándolo contra una mesa. Louis exhala sorprendido antes de agarrar a Harry del brazo e intentar calmarlo. John se ríe, preparado para devolver el golpe, pero es ahí cuando se da cuenta que Harry sabe más de peleas que él mismo al ver como esquiva su golpe casi como un profesional.

—Si vuelves a intentar algo con Louis no te lo perdonaré.— Amenaza, guiando a su amigo hasta la salida.

Antes de irse escucha a John decir: —¿Qué eres? ¿su guardaespaldas?— Y ríe, agradeciendo las clases de kickboxing.

Suavemente busca la manito de Louis para sostenerla con la suya; su manera silenciosa de decirle que todo está bien y salen del local, dispuesto a guiarlo hacia su auto, en dónde lo llevará lejos de allí.

—Gracias.— Susurra Louis al ver el puño rojo de su amigo.

—No me lo agradezcas, amor.— Harry le da una mirada suave para seguir conduciendo, sin querer nada más.

—No volveré a hacer eso, realmente me dió miedo, yo, creo que finalmente comprendí.— Las palabras temblorosas sorprenden al mayor, quién se encuentra estacionado su auto frente a una gasolinera.

—¿Qué comprendiste?— Una mezcla de esperanza y preocupación se reflejan en su voz, mientras le abre la puerta a su amigo.

—Dolores no buscaba a Humbert, ella definitivamente no quería eso; y yo tampoco.— Entran al local, y un pequeño suspiro de alivio se escapa de los labios de Harry, no porque su secreto esté a salvo, sino por Louis.

Toman asiento en una pequeña mesa al medio de la gasolinera, Harry aún no puede comprender como a Louis le gustan esos lugares, el olor a nafta lo enferma y la gente yendo y viendo no es lo ideal, pero aún así puede soportar eso y más con solo ver a Louis sonreír; justo como ahora.

—Love casinos, indian reservations, but baby, if your love me, take me to the gas station... gas station.— Canta bajito Louis, sin poder ocultar una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, recordé que amas estas cosas, además, debes despejarte de lo que pasó allá adentro. A propósito ¿que ocurrió?— Harry lo mira curioso, acercando su silla, aún más, a la mesa.

Louis supira, cegado por el ambiente.—Le dije que no estaba interesado, entonces se volvió loco.—

Harry levanta una ceja en el momento justo que una joven lleva a su mesa.

—¿Van a llevar algo? No pueden ocupar las mesas si no es así.— Ella los saca del trance, algo divertida.

—Oh, si, allá vamos; estamos decidiendo.— El mayor habla apurado, no quiere que los echen de allí.

—¿Harry?— Louis finalmente vuelve a hablar, mirándolo con anhelo.

—Sí, traeré tu Pepsi, no te hagas problema.— Dice burlón, para marcharse e ir por los pedidos.

❛✵❜

La tarde había marchado realmente bien desde ese punto, Louis había vuelto a ser aquel vivido muchachito del cual Harry se enamoró, y Harry no había vuelto a tocar el tema de John desde entonces, aunque se muera por saber los detalles.

—¿Te quedarás a dormir? Mamá tiene una cita.— Louis se encuentra frente a su puerta, abrazando su brazo izquierdo con nerviosismo: está decidido.

—Cariño, mañana hay colegio, y no traje ropa para dormir.— Harry se escusa, alejando cualquier otro pensamiento.

«No necesitarás ropa para dormir.» Piensa Louis, al mismo tiempo que suelta una risita, esta siendo percibida por Harry.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— Pregunta, frunciendo el ceño, pero todo rastro de molestia se esfuma al sentir los finos labios de su amigo contra los suyos.

Instintivamente, Louis corre hacia su cuarto. Harry lo sigue cerrando la puerta detrás, a paso lento y confundido. Los pensamientos de Harry son un nudo en este momento, pero aún así el júbilo y la preocupación son las emociones dominantes en él.

"1949" comienza a sonar con un ruido opaco desde la habitación de Louis, Harry trota los últimos escalones para ir allí, desesperado por una explicación, y algo más.

—Harry.— Lo recibe Louis en la puerta, el aroma a vainilla es aún más fuerte, y no puede pasar desapercibido que la única iluminación en el cuarto son aquellas blancas velas.

—¿Qué ocurre Louis? No me mientas.— Habla despacio, temiendo por romper el ambiente.

—John me hizo dar cuenta de algo, Harry, no puedo esperar más.— Louis lo guía hacia su cama entrelazando ambas manos, sin romper el intenso contacto visual.

—¿Qué no puedes esperar más?—

—A tí.— Aquello suena como una suave caricia para Harry, quién lo mira anonadado.

—Te amo, pero el hecho de que siempre has tenido novias y tu trato tan lindo hacia mí me hizo retroceder ante las ganas de decírtelo; ahora no lo puedo retener más tiempo. Y está bien si no soy correspondido, o si ya no hablamos más, pero Harry, moriría si no te lo dijera.—

El mayor sonríe tímido ante la declaración, soltando una de sus manos para guiarla hacia la mejilla de Louis, acariciando lentamente.

—Me siento como un cobarde ahora, Lou, también te amo, he estado enamorado de ti tanto tiempo que no recuerdo el comienzo, eres tan importante para mí, pero simplemente no quería perderte, tuve miedo.— Con cuidado Harry sujeta la mejilla de Louis, guiándolo hacia él.

—Estamos enamorados ahora, ya no importa todo lo demás.— Finalmente vuelven a besarse, un beso tan delicado como el propio Louis.

Las suaves canciones se reproducen siguiendo un patrón: Lana del Rey cantando referencias a Lolita de Vladimir Nabokov.

Los adolescentes mantienen su danza celestial sobre las pálidas sábanas arrugadas, silenciosamente deseando más. En cuanto Harry se ubica desabrochando el primer botón de aquella camisa detiene su acto, siendo observado por aquellos celestes ojos impacientes.

—No, Lou.— Ruega entre gemidos Harry, sintiendo el suave vaivén de su ¿amigo?

—¿Por qué? Ah, ¿a caso no me quieres así?— Louis susurra detenido todo movimiento.

—Claro que te quiero así, amor.— Él sigue sobre Louis, acariciando sus suaves cabellos.

—¿Entonces? Me estoy entregando a ti, Hazz, por favor, tómame; he fantaseado con este momento y finalmente estoy listo, te quiero Harry.— El menor se sincera en un susurro, rogando con sus ojos.

—También he fantaseado con este momento Louis, pero no creo que estés listo, cariño.— Harry se arrepiente al instante de aquello, conoce demaciado a Louis.

—Tengo dieciocho años, Harry, realmente me siento listo para tí; pero si no estás de acuerdo no te rogaré, esto es cosa de dos.— Una pequeña sonrisa se asoma por los labios de Louis. —Esperaré a que tú si estés listo.—

—Me vuelves loco ¿lo sabes?— Suelta entre risas el mayor, agarrando las caderas de Louis para besarlo nuevamente.

—Y puede que tengas razón, el que no está listo soy yo, tengo miedo de lastimarte, Lou, nunca he hecho esto.—

—Tampoco lo he hecho, Harry, pero estoy seguro si es contigo.— Nuevamente se vuelven a besar, más seguros de si mismos.

—Tengamos sexo esta noche o no, mis sentimientos hacia ti no cambian Hazz.— Finalmente lo dice, siendo acunado por Harry.

—Tampoco cambiarán mis sentimientos por tí.— Responde acariciando la mejilla de Louis con su nariz, agudizando su oído.

—Y gracias al cielo, porque definitivamente no tendremos sexo esta noche.— Vuelve a hablar, escuchando la puerta principal abrirse, y el grito de llegada de la madre de Louis.

El menor ríe por la forma tan cómica de hablar de Harry, seguidamente entrelaza sus manos y lo guía hacia abajo, para darle la bienvenida a su madre.

Esa noche ellos no tuvieron sexo, pero aún así no les impidió tener una noche verdaderamente íntima con lo más valioso entre ellos: su amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Me siento en la ¿obligación? De decirles que Louis no sufrió ningún tipo de acoso físico de parte de John -o nadie-, fueron las palabras hirientes del hombre al enterarse de que Louis realmente no quería nada y solo estaba jugando lo que lo hicieron darse cuenta de las cosas.
> 
> Lo informo porque yo no estaría cómoda con la actitud de Louis en otro ambiente, si entienden a lo que me refiero. Bueno, es solo para hacer si lectura más tranquila, supongo, y que no se preocupen por el solecito, él está bien.


End file.
